Daddy's Little Boy
by charmedfan120
Summary: A collection of cute moments between Cole Turner and my fanmade character son Mathew from his relationship with Phoebe with Mathew at the age of 7. Warning no violence just cuteness!
1. Chapter 1

Daddy's Little Boy.

We all hear about mommy's boys and daddy's girls but Turner brothers didn't have a mother figure in their lives they only had Cole and their grandparents up until Mathew was fourteen and they vanquished the Seer.

The year is 2008 and Mathew is seven years old and the twins are nine years old.

Over the seven years of parenting to his three children Cole learned many things he learned how to deal with their nightmares how to deal with them at dinnertime making sure they each a balanced diet.

But the one thing Cole has never been able to work out or deal with is his youngest son Mathew's clinginess to him!

Mathew showed clinginess from a very early age and would still be apparent in the future.

* * *

Right now Cole is at meeting with his demon advisors and fraction leaders to discuss the demonic political issues and possible traitors that are a risk to Turner family.

Cole is sat at the top of the table listening to his advisors and fraction leaders hearing what they have to say.

Mathew is sat down on the floor near Cole's chair playing with toy cars but soon becomes bored and decides that he wants to spend some intimate time with daddy.

Mathew climbs onto Cole's lap Cole slightly surprised by his son action gently uses his hand to bring Mathew's head to his chest.

* * *

"Mathew doesn't you have any studies to do" Asks Cole

"No daddy I'm bored Toby and Bane are at school and you have all these boring people here" Whines Mathew, Cole chuckles at this but the demons looked offended

"Mathew doesn't be so rude my little chimp" Replies Cole

"Sorry daddy" Mathew apologizes

"We dealt with the group of traitors that we planning to come after you and your family sir," Said a demon

"Good" Speaks Cole

"Daddy what are traitors" Asked Mathew

"People you don't have to worry little one," Says Cole

"Is that all for today sir?an" Asks a demon

"Yes for today right now my baby needs a nap" Replied Cole after seeing his son let out a large yawn

"We be in touch if there any developments" Spoke another demon then all the fraction leaders shimmer or flame out leaving father and son alone Cole gets up from his seat with Mathew in his arms and walks over to the couch and sits down

"I don't need a nap daddy I just like sitting on your lap" Replies Mathew

"I know you had a rough night Matt and your tired it time for a nap" Spoke Cole

"Daddy" Whined Mathew

"Shush Mathew, daddy knows what best for his little boy" Said Cole

"I love you daddy how long can I be your little boy," Asks Mathew

"For as long as you want" Spoke Cole

"You promise daddy" Asked Mathew

"I promise now sleep," Says Cole who starts to gently brush his fingers through Mathew's hair and five minutes of Cole brushing his fingers through Mathew's hair Mathew was out like a light sleeping


	2. Chapter 2

My Children Sick.

Cole's POV:

My children are the only Demon-witches in existence a species that should have never been born both sides agreed on this eon ago!

I guess I'm lucky that my children are this species I would love them no matter what species they are.

I was blessed by the births of each of my children my only regret for the twins was that I missed two years of their life I was too, busy trying to please the higher powers of the Underworld!

This morning when I got the twins up school and Mathew up to be taught by his tutors the boys leave their rooms Toby and Bane complaining about headaches and sore throats.

This made me very concerned it isn't often that my sons are sick but when they are I go into protective parent mode.

* * *

"Dad my head hurts" Sobs Bane

"Me too Dad and I don't know why" Whined Toby

"Okay well I'm going to check your temperatures and if there very high we get you to bed" Said Cole who then goes and gets a thermometer each for the twins and made sure they kept it in their mouths for the required time before taking the thermometers off the children and reads the numbers

"Papa what wrong with Toby and Bane" Asked Mathew

"Nothing little one your tutor is here leave me to look after your brothers," Says Cole

"But" Whines Mathew

"No buts little one now go" Commands Cole, Mathew makes a small frown but walks into the dining room which Cole conjured ready to learn

"Now go and get wrapped up in bed are you hungry" Asks Cole

"Not very" Replied the twins

"You have to eat something I make some chicken soup," Said Cole who walks over to the kitchen to start on the soup the twins get into their beds and wait for their soup


	3. Chapter 3

Time With Grams.

Over the course of two days, the twins are in bed sick with the flu needless to say the twins don't like to be sick and Mathew doesn't like them being so close and not able to spend time with them as he has to do his studies.

Today is the third that the twins are off and they bored sure a day is okay being sick but three days that awful!

In the living room of the penthouse, the twins are laying down each on a couch of their own with their blankets.

Cole walks in from the bathroom with Mathew in front of him with his hair brushed to one side and wearing blue blazer blue shorts and a white shirt.

As well as blue tie and shoes Mathew isn't sure what to think about Elizabeth he only has seen her 2 times and that was when he was born and when he turned 3.

* * *

"Papa do I have to go" Asks Mathew

"Yes your brothers are sick and you can't get out of this it's a tradition you spend a day with your grams once a week" Replies Cole

"I hate having to wear these clothes papa there really itchy" Moans Mathew

I had to wear the same clothes now we leaving the bodyguards are here to protect the twins" Said Cole

"Fine papa are you staying with me there" Asked Mathew

"No baby boy I am going to be here looking after the twins" Speaks Cole

"But daddy I want to spend time with you" Sobbed Mathew

"You always spend time with me my little one" Replied Cole

"It's not enough daddy please" Begs Mathew

"Sorry kiddo it's the twins turn when they better" Spoke Cole who grabs one of Mathew's hands and flames out the penthouse

* * *

Elizabeth's place of residence is a large estate in San Francisco Elizabeth insisted on nothing else she hates apartments she even said she rather be eaten by a titan then live in one!

Elizabeth large estate has large gardens and a sitting area for outdoor brunch and functions Elizabeth hosts as a part of her fraction leader duties.

Cole and Mathew emerge from the flames outside the front door of Elizabeth's home.

Mathew looks up at Cole giving his best puppy eyes Cole just rolls his eyes before saying.

* * *

"Are you going to be good for grandma Mathew" Said Cole

"Yes daddy I'll be good for you" Replies Mathew

"That right daddy's little boy will be good or no cookies for a week," Says Cole, Mathew gasps now he has to be good

"Daddy's little boy" Laughs Mathew

"That because you are now come on" Spoke Cole who leads his son to the front door knocks on the door a maid answers the door

"Bye papa" Said Mathew who hugs his father before entering Cole waves goodbye then flames back to the manner

* * *

Mathew spent four hours with Elizabeth at her estate and right now Elizabeth is training Mathew in the art of etiquette and other arts that are important for any prince of the Underworld.

Mathew is walking around with a book on top of his head trying to improve his posture in the parlor.

While Elizabeth is sat down on one of her luxurious couches having drinking her tea.

* * *

"Why do I have to do this" Asks Mathew

"It is your duty and shows what position you are in demon society" Replied Elizabeth

"Did papa have to do this" Asked Mathew

"Yes and he hated every minute of it," Says Elizabeth

"I hate this too," Moans Mathew

"You're just like your father when he was this age" Chuckles Elizabeth

"Really," Asks Mathew

"Yes demons our emotions are heightened than mortals we feel more pain but also more love" Spoke Elizabeth before Mathew can reply there a knock on front door and one of Elizabeth's maids answers it Cole walks straight through into the parlor

"Mathew have you been a good boy for grams" Said Cole

"Papa I've been good haven't I grams" Mathew cheers running up to Cole without thinking letting the book fall to the ground

"Is that true mother" Asks Cole

"I hate the word good but yes he has" Speaks Elizabeth

"Time to go" Said Cole

"Bye grandma" Replied Mathew

"Bye dears," Says Elizabeth, Cole then flames him and Mathew out


	4. Chapter 4

Bedtime.

After spending four hours of the day with Elizabeth, Mathew returns home with his father Cole.

The twins are sat in the living room watching cartoons Cole and Mathew emerge from the flames and the twins notice straight away.

Cole had put bodyguards around the premieres of his penthouse and the local area.

* * *

"Boys I spoke to your nursemaids and they said you feel better is that true" Asks Cole

"Yes dad how was grandma did she give you any sweets" Asked the twins

"No, she said that those cookies are too fatty" Whines Mathew, Cole chuckles before picking Mathew up

"Daddy I don't want a bath" Whines Mathew

"Well tough little one you're having a bath then it's bedtime" Replies Cole

"Daddy please," Says Mathew putting on his puppy dog eyes which Cole thinks is adorable

"Nope little one it's time for a bath" Said Cole

* * *

After Mathew's bath and Cole make sure Mathew has brushed his teeth Cole tucks Mathew into his small single bed.

In his bed, Mathew has in between his arms a small teddy bear which he could never really sleep without.

Cole walks over to the bookshelf and picks up a small book then walks back over to Mathew's bed.

* * *

"Daddy your reading me a story," Said Mathew

"I always do little one" Replied Cole

"What story," Asks Mathew

"I thought we try a different one Cinderella" Spoke Cole, Mathew lets out a little laugh at the title

"That name funny" Laughs Mathew

"Once upon a time," Says Cole after reading Cinderella all Cole could hear is the soft snores of Mathew who has his teddy wrapped tightly in his hands Cole gets up and places a soft kiss on the top of Mathew's head and whispers

"Sleep tight little one" Speaks Cole who then walks out his son's bedroom

"Love you daddy" Mathew mumbles in his sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmares.

The night is barely over being half past ten at night in Mathew's room we Mathew turning side to side mumbling so badly you can't understand what he saying.

Then the nightmare suddenly becomes too much and Mathew wakes up screaming so loud it wakes up everyone in the penthouse.

Cole and the twins run into Mathew's room and see a shaking Mathew who is on the verge of tears and is breathing heavy.

Cole walks over to the bed and sits beside his youngest who is terrified of what he just saw in his dream.

* * *

"Mathew have you just had a nightmare, " Asks Cole

"Yes ... pap was so scary I don't want it to come to true" Sobs Mathew

"What did you dream baby boy," Asked Cole

"You were alone with this woman with a dress covered in dirt she... had a sword and she stabbed you then hides" Cries Mathew

"Oh Mathew it was just a dream and even if it was a vision I would never leave my boys," Said Cole trying to comfort his little Mathew

"But there more papa the big elevator door opens and this boy runs in cries" Whispered Mathew

"You never be alone baby I won't allow it" Replies Cole

"Daddy, can I sleep in your bed," Asked Mathew

"Just for tonight little one," Says Cole who then picks his little boy up and takes him to his bedroom and lays him down then tucks him in

After watching Mathew ascends sleep once more Cole finds himself thinking about the vision Mathew told him about.

The one where he stabbed by a woman who could be the Seer and a boy walks through the elevator door.

Cole says to himself he won't let that happen he will not leave any of his children in such a fate and that boy has to be one of his sons to care so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Bad Visions.

Mathew's special day has arrived everyone is happy all apart from one.

Mathew is sitting in the furthest corner of his room hiding from the world not wanting to see anyone especially his daddy.

In the penthouse kitchen, we see Cole putting the last few candles on the birthday cake when he notices Mathew's absence.

"Boys go and get your little brother he probably took a nap from that spell the three of you did," Said Cole

"Okay dad," Replies the twins who walk out of the kitchen and walk straight into Mathew's room

"Go away, Toby and Bane I want to be alone," Whispered

"Tough little brother," Says Toby who walks closer to his little brother and sits down next to him with Bane

"What's wrong Matty why are you sad it's your birthday," Asks Bane

"I had a vision of my mama and I saw her on the floor bleeding," Sobs Mathew

"So, it was in the past little brother she be happy now that what dad says," Spoke Toby

"But she looked like she was in pain," Cries Mathew

"Oh, brother come here," Speaks Toby who wraps his little brother in a hug

"I hate visions they really sad and people always get hurt I don't want them anymore," Sulks Mathew

"They might suck now but who knows they might show you something good and fun in the future now come there cookies and cake," Speaks Bane who pulls Mathew on to his feet

"You really think so," Asks Mathew

"We know so," Replies the twins


	7. Chapter 7

Sick Matthew.

It's just regular Wednesday only a few weeks after Matthew's birthday.

Cole had just finished getting the twins changed into everyday clothes for demon school.

Now, with the twins at school, it just leaves Cole and Matthew in the penthouse.

Cole makes his way to Matthew's room which is the smallest of the four rooms to see a sweating Matthew!

Little Matthew or Matt even Matty by his older brothers is lying on his bed with his blanket tangled all over him.

"Matthew," Said Cole as he walks over to Matthew's bed and places his hand over Matthew's forehead and is shocked by how hot his forehead is!

"Papa," Says Matthew as he wakes up to see his father by his side Matthew struggles to keep his eyes.

"Matthew, you have a temperature," Replies Cole.

"I'm really cold," Whines Matthew.

"Matthew I'm going to summon a healer and they help you get better in no time," Spoke Cole as strokes a loose strand of hair from Matthew's eye back to his fringe.

"Don't leave me, papa I don't want to be alone," Begs Matthew who then involuntary sets fire to his bed which causes Cole to jump back for a moment only to see the flames don't hurt Matthew.

"Oh, my God," Shouted Cole who then makes a gesture at Matthew and the flames using his magic to cancel Matthew's magic causes the flames to vanish just leaving scorch marks on Matthew's bed.

"Papa what's happening to me," Cries, Matthew.

"Everything is going to be okay," Replies Cole who picks up his youngest son and takes him into the living room before he summons a healer who happens to be an old friend who supported his and Phoebe's relationship.

* * *

The demonic healer who goes by the name of Alfred and has known Cole since he was a child.

When Alfred arrived Cole explained what just happened and waited for Alfred to examine his youngest son condition.

Matthew hates being examined by healers but with Alfred can tolerate it because normally they want his internal organs to examine to get a better understanding of Demon-Witches.

Cole, of course, would never allow any healer to carve out any of his boys' internal organs.

It took fifteen minutes for Alfred to complete his examination of Matthew but as soon as he finishes he goes straight into a conversation with Cole.

"Young Matthew's condition can easily be solved," Spoke Alfred.

"How"? Asks Cole.

"The tonic you give him every couple of hours it needs to be a higher dose he a growing boy and we both know his power will only grow after all he is you know what," Said Alfred.

"I know him being a Halliwell makes him incredibly powerful even more so since I the Source is his father," Whispers Cole so Matthew can't hear.

"Cole nobody nor good, bad or neutral ever thought of a Halliwell and the Source having a child together this problem is manageable if we start now we just up the dose in the tonic and help him gain more control with his current powers," Replied Alfred almost in a whisper so Matthew couldn't hear.

"I'll make the tonic, now," Says Cole.

"You do that I'll keep an eye on the little cub," Alfred spoke as Cole left for the kitchen to prepare the tonic for Matthew which only took a few minutes Cole then returned with the tonic in a small plastic beaker.

"Papa is that the tonic in the cup," Asked Matthew when Cole sat beside him on the couch Cole hands the plastic beaker over.

"Yes, little one and you have to drink it otherwise you won't get better," Said Cole.

"Tonic tastes really bad I don't like it," Whines Matthew.

"How about this I drink some of that tonic if you do too," Speaks Cole.

"Okay," Replied Matthew who then waits for Cole who summons a beaker that just has apple juice in the two start downing the liquid in each of their beakers.

"You, see easy all you have to do is drink this once every couple of hours," Says Cole.

"But it tastes really bad I don't wanna to drink this again," Complains Matthew, Cole just responds by pulling Matthew to him before speaking.

"You don't want to feel how you did a few seconds ago do you"? Asked Cole.

"No," Mumbles Matthew with a frown who then yawns and cuddles closer to his father.

"Thank you, Alfred," Spoke Cole.

"No problem I hope to see you and your brothers, young prince under better circumstances," Replied Alfred who then shimmers out of the penthouse.

* * *

After Alfred left the penthouse it just left Cole and a very sleepy Matthew there.

Matthew who is so sleepy his eyes are heavy and struggling to remain open.

Cole seeing the tiredness in his son decides Matthew should go back to bed and catch some sleep.

"I think it's time for you to catch some sleep," Said Cole.

"Will you stay with me," Asks Matthew with hope in his little brown eyes.

"Yes, my little prince," Spoke Cole who conjures a blanket and pillow for Matthew to use Matthew rests his head on his pillow while Cole tucks the blanket around him.

"I love you daddy," Says Matthew

The End.


End file.
